Love strikes fast at summer
by Mirodrummerboy
Summary: This is a fanfic about 4 people going to summer camp and meeting their true love. rating might change.


**Love strikes fast at summer**

A/N:Ok this is a story about two 14 year olds going to summer camp and meeting their true loves... All parings are VocaloidXUtauloid...

* * *

><p>I woke up cause my phone was ringing... "Text message" the phone said.. I flipped the phone open and it was a text from my friend Len Kagamine. "HEY DUDE WAKE UP! Summer Music camp starts today... And you know like there's always a ton of hot girls at that place" I sighed and got up... "Baka Len Baka..." I chuckled to myself... I went over to my closet to look for cloths... "Ok Black polo,Blue polo,Red polo, green polo... I'll go for White polo today" (AN:Miro likes polo shirts :3) Miro said as he picked out a shirt... "Amaya by the time I get down stairs you better be there for a hug!" I shouted down to My older sister...

I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs... Amaya was standing there with open arms... I ran downstairs and hugged her "Hey your only going to music camp... No need to get all emotional about it" Amaya joked... "Come on sis, I'm leaving for a month... You'll be alone!" "No I won't... I invited Kaito Shion over..." Amaya said like a pervert... "Sis your such a perv" I smiled and let go of her... "Ok I better be getting to Lens" I then went out the door.

-Timeskip- (I'm going to be lazy and skip lens house... I'll just skip to the Camp) Myself and Len got our rooms and chucked our bags in there... "WOO SUMMER!" Len shouted... "YEA SUMMER!" I shouted as well as a joke, We were sitting on steps to our cabin... There was a lake right beside us and it was amazing... I was looking at the scenery while Len was look at the... Girls... I laughed at Len and he looked at me "What?" he asked... "Nothing Len..." He looked at me confused... "Ok then Miro." We were having a great time just insulting each other when two girls came along... One in a bikini... The other just in a T-shirt and shorts... Len was staring at the girl in the Bikini... "Ahh Len... Your nose is bleeding" Len put a hand to his nose and screamed "OH SHIT IT IS!" The two girls heard this and ran over...

"You ok?" they said to Len... The girl in the Bikini had her... bust right up to Lens face(A/N:XDDDDD) ... "Yea I'm fine..." Len said, The girl stepped back and introduced herself and the other girl "Hi I'm Luna Ichine, And this is my sister Rin..." When Luna was speaking Len spent half the time looking at her in a weird way... "Hey I'm Len Kagamine... And this is my best friend Miro Kiyo..." I waved "Hi." I said not paying very much attention, "Well me and Rin better get going." Luna said with a smile,

The two girls walked away and Len laughed "Man..Luna is hot..." "Man Rin was hot" I laughed. "RIN LOOKS LIKE ME!" Len squealed."Calm down. She's way out of my league, Luna and you... Sounds like a great couple" Len's face was bright red by then. "You sure whatever man.. How about we go get someone to eat?" I just shook my head "Yea sure... But I want to go to the cabin first. I need to grab something."

Len just nodded his head and got up. "I'll see you there" Len then walked in the direction of the cafeteria, I went over to the Cabin and went in "Where did I put it?" I searched through my bag and cloths. "found it!" I picked up my lost phone. I smiled with pride and walked out of the cabin but into someone. "Ow!" we both said. I looked up and saw Rin, "Oh sorry... I didn't mean that" she said.. "No it's my fault." I laughed,

We both got up and started laughing "Hahahahahaha" ... After a while the laughing stopped. "I didn't actually really introduce myself,I'm Rin." she put her hand out "Miro!" I turned around and Len was standing there. "Come on dude! They have rootbeer. AND BANANAS!" I chuckled, "I got to go Rin. And you know who I am." I smiled and went over to Len, "Hey dude, you were actually talking to Rin!" "So what?" I asked. Little emotion in my voice, "Ok dude" Len walked off... "This is going to be a loonngg summer" I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! The owner of Luna waited a long time for this, but it's finally finished!**

**Btw I do not own Vocaloid or Luna Ichine.**

**Ok see ya for the next chapter**


End file.
